Eternal Burdens
by Ayaika Chan
Summary: Goku and Vegeta try to hide a secret that not even they nor their wives could ever bare. It threatens their love, life, and universe. All pairings between these characters possible! Warnings: Yaoi, het, ?yuri?, Violence, angst, mpreg, language! Chapter 2!
1. Our Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. All characters in this fiction are property of funimation/ Akira Toriyama. -Bows to Toriyama, shows funimation the finger- The plotline/idea was created by me, and the character titled Atomi (Uh-Toe-Mee) is my own character. Please do not use her without my permission. Once again, I do not own funimation... -slaps head- Why do I bother? 

A-Chan: So!! I've come out with another fiction! Are you happy?! ^-^ Just another yaoi, but all pairings are definitely possible! Beware of hetero/?Yuri?! It's going to be mostly drama/adventure/angst/horror? Hell, everything! Just wait for the suspense! And please, keep an eye on my other/old fictions for future updates!!! This story is a/u!! IT DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE. AU!!!

WARNINGS: Yaoi, Yuri, het, violence, rape?, language, male pregnancy, etc. Absolutely horrible! ^o^ Do not read if it will hurt your virgin ears! Characters will show out-of-characterness sometimes. Lol..

__

Italics= Thoughts!!

****= Flashbacks!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The earth shook with mild tremors, the sun faded beyond the horizon, and the cries continued. The sweat poured over his face, and blood dripped all about his lower abdomen. His stomach had been sliced open with a very unhygienic method, and the placenta was pulled out with no regard to his pain. Yet, it took him a long while to come to realize that he had done this on his own. Some kind of Saiyan instinct told him that this is what should be done, and this is what had always been done when a male of the Saiyan race had to take the power of life into his own body. 

The life that had once lived in his body was then laying in a heap upon the remains of placenta and blood, and it did not move as if it contained life; Rather, it moved as if it were dying, and the paternal instinct kicked in once more as he took his finger and slid it into the child's mouth, removing the liquid and mucus that blocked it's airway. 

Once the child took it's first real breath revealed to planet Earth, he found relief, and the pain he had dismissed earlier. He took hold of his lower abdomen, and cried as he had before, recognizing the pain that his body had allowed him to disregard earlier. He pulled his hands in front of him and stared at the blood that drenched the area, and began to scream in anger rather than pain. He felt absolutely demeaned that he would go through this pain because of a mistake he had made nine months before. He was totally humiliated that he could possibly bare a child that was developed inside him because of him and another of the same race's irresponsibility. But it was not only that; the one who helped create this burden was of the same sex. Yet he had learned in his earlier life that Saiyan males were required to reproduce when the females had become endangered once more. 

Females of the Saiyan race were often exiled, disregarded, disowned, and murdered. They were not necessarily hated, just envied. The females were the ones who bore the most strength in the race, yet their speed often afflicted this. The males deemed them useless because their speed could not match their strength. And even when the race had finally released the idea that they were useless, they still looked down upon them, and males that birthed female children, often murdered them in their shame. And that is why males were often required to birth their children. But this was acceptable. The Saiyan race was built with this attribute, probably because the gods considered them too hostile to ever mate in an acceptable manner. 

This was what he had known since childhood, that if he birthed a child with a female, he would be a disgrace, and if he birthed a child on his own, he would be humiliated. And that is exactly what he was feeling. And then that feeling of utmost disgrace came to him when he recognized the female organ upon the body of the child that wailed within his arms. A strong sense of pain and disgust grew within his stomach, and he longed to just rid himself of the child within that second. But something deep inside of him finally reminded him of the love and respect he once held for the one that gave him this burden. That was enough to stop him from murdering the being that they had brought into this world. 

" I am the Saiyan Prince!! How could you do this to me!!!" He screamed with pain and anguish. 

He wrapped the child in old rags and set her aside, as he began to stitch up his wound. And within this whole time, the only thing he could do was reminisce of the fine _and _unfortunate times in his past. 

*****[Flashback(no further reminders)^-^]

He arrived at the house that belonged to the one he loved, secretly. Their love was mutual, but no one was to know of its value to the other. Until he knocked upon the door. Rain soaked through his hair and over his face, but he didn't mind. All he knew was that he had to inform his love of what was happening, regardless if he was with his legitimate loved ones. The door opened abruptly. He knew who was at the door. He came outside in the rain, and closed the door behind him. 

" Vegeta.. what are you doing here..." He asked, slightly shocked at his arrival. 

" I have something to tell you..." But with that, his facial expression had changed as if instinct had interfered once more, and he knew. " Kakarot..."

Kakarot grabbed Vegeta's hand with some violence, as if in anger, but he was quick to subside that, or at least shield it. 

" Tell me it isn't true..." He said quietly with his gaze focusing upon Vegeta with intensity. 

" But it is.." And before Vegeta could finish the sentence, Kakarot had already dropped his hand and was leaning against the side of his house as if he was hit with a strong blow. 

" Don't act as if you're worried!! You're not the one carrying it! I can't go home to my wife when it begins to show!!" Vegeta yelled in frustration. 

" What do you want me to do?" Kakarot asked with a frown upon his face. 

Vegeta stood silently. He couldn't ask Kakarot to leave his family to be with him, or help him. It's just not something that he would do. His wife would pitch a fit. And that would reveal the affair they held. They both cheated on their wives because they were in love with each other. But they were going to pay, definitely. They met each other very often to reveal their love to each other in all different ways. But once they chose to take it a step up, and show their love to each other, to claim each other as mates. And that caused this whole situation. 

" Help.." Vegeta said, with his head down in shame, his eyes revealing fear and frustration in liquid form. 

Kakarot took Vegeta to a spot farther from his home so that his family could not overhear their conversation. He looked in Vegeta's eyes, and then pressed his hand against his belly. 

" It wasn't just a fling, regardless if you think so or not. I love you, and I want to take responsibility for this. But I can't, I have enough responsibilities being a father of two already. But I will do my best to show you and the child how much I care and love you. I will help best I can." Kakarot spoke with compassion, and empathy. His caress upon Vegeta's forehead soothed him, and his kiss sent him on his way. 

***** (End flashback)

And it was no more than two months later that Vegeta began gaining weight, and a small protuberance in his gut. He left his wife with no warning or information. He just left. He stayed in a cave in the mountains closest to Kakarot's house, and it was quite nice, actually. It was much like something that Vegeta would like, but it could not suit someone baring a child, so Kakarot built it into a small house. It was like a cottage within the mountain. And Vegeta learned to love it. But it was only Kakarot's constant presence in it that he actually loved. And it was three weeks before he was to bare a child when Kakarot stopped visiting him. His wife became suspicious, so she no longer let him out. Vegeta knew nothing of this, and the absence of Kakarot's reassurance led him to this conclusion: He had been abandoned. 

Bulma, Vegeta's wife, had often called Kakarot's place in search of Vegeta, and she went to every means possible to find him, but never did. She thought it was unlike him, and eventually gave up, hoping that he would come back to her in meantime. 

But then, as Vegeta sat in his cottage upon the bloody mess seeping through wooden boards, holding his new daughter, he sensed someone nearby. 

" Kakarot..." He whispered, although he knew it was him. 

" Yes.." He spoke, the words seeming to slide off his tongue to the dazed Vegeta. 

Vegeta was absolutely ecstatic when he saw Kakarot, but then recalled what he had suspected. The abandon. 

" How could you?!" He yelled out just as he had when he first held the child. 

" I couldn't visit you. It was only until today that I found the strength to take this chance. My wife suspects that I am cheating on her... And I don't want to lose her for the sake of my sons. But that is not of matter now, please forgive me.." Kakarot pulled Vegeta who held the child in his arms. 

" You didn't tell me. I waited day in and day out to see you. I needed you through this..." Vegeta pointed to the crimson puddle upon the ground. " And before.." 

" I am so sorry.." Kakarot expressed much pain and guilt. 

Kakarot shook his hand in a waving notion, signaling that he wanted to see the child sans rags. And with that, Vegeta pulled the rag from the child's face and body. 

The child's skin was still pink with a tint of purple, but the eyes were partially opened, and they were the darkest of pitch black. There was a small tuft of hair upon her head that was a very dark reddish brown, obviously obtained from Vegeta. The child was small, as if it had met an untimely birth. But it met its due. 

Kakarot turned his head and looked out the window, and Vegeta only suspected he had done this because he had discovered the sex. But that wasn't at all the situation. Kakarot obtained dreadful vibes from the child, and was soon to come witness to the Kai's words. 

" Goku!!!" The kai yelled as if he didn't know he was reaching Kakarot's thoughts. 

" King Kai, your voice is in _my _head, of course I can hear you." Though his intention of this comment was to send humor to the moment, he was obviously too flustered to obtain it. 

" Kakarot... I sense...." He started, and was cut off slightly by a force unknown. 

" Alright King Kai, you can yell now!" But with that, Kakarot felt what was interfering. There was a presence nearby that felt evil; seemed to be interfering with his concentration. It was making him nervous, and giving him goose bumps. He stared back at the child. 

He spent over several moments staring at the child before he finally spoke. 

" I understand what you were going to say, King kai." He spoke very slowly, as if the words could not leave his throat, let alone mouth. 

Vegeta clenched the child close to his body as if in the hour he had spent with it, he had gained love for it, although he despised it too. 

Kakarot walked toward Vegeta with his hands held out as if he only wanted to touch it. 

" Kakarot! The supreme kai has sensed an evil force in this child's future, and regardless of what you do, you cannot avoid it... I only warn you this because it threatens more than just the child. Do what you can find suitable, but beware. The only direct escape from what this child may bring from you is...." Kakarot cut off the Kai so that he no longer had to listen to him. 

Kakarot pulled the child into his arms and stared with utmost adoration. It was his child, after all, and his only daughter. And he couldn't imagine why it would become evil. That's why he cut off the Kai. He couldn't bare to do what the Kai suggested to what he had just helped bring into the world. 

__

Death... It swam in his thoughts. Was the Kai insane? Had he finally hit his head so hard that he could not live with it at all? Kill his only child- Kakarot would not do. He kissed the child repeatedly, showing his love for it. He had only just felt it when he finally laid eyes upon it. 

" What did the Kai say?" Vegeta asked in curiosity and slight fear. 

" Oh nothing, Don't worry. He's fallen off his rocker." Kakarot said, as he showed more love to his daughter. 

" Kakarot.." Vegeta spoke with concern.. " I have a bad feeling.." 

" Bad feeling? Why? We have a child, it's a great day!" Kakarot was trying to forget the Kai's words. 

" What are we supposed to do with this child? Should we keep it at my house with my family, or with yours?!" Vegeta spoke with sarcasm in his tone. 

This struck Kakarot. 

" We can't keep it." Vegeta turned his head. 

" Would you like me to obey the Kai's request?" Kakarot asked with aggressiveness in his tone as he pulled the rag up over the child's face and showed that he was prepared to place his hand there, also. 

" No!!" Vegeta yelled when he realized what the Kai had been saying. " Can't we just have a little while with it?" 

Vegeta nearly began weeping. 

" I think the reason the Kai had to interrupt our moment was because he didn't want us to become attached. This child obviously isn't meant for us to keep. We have been warned by the Kais. Our gods. What would you like to do, Vegeta?" Kakarot asked although the output started to become obvious. 

Vegeta turned his head, as if he was leaving the decision to Kakarot. 

---------------------------------------

A-Chan: So what do you think so far? Should I continue? Was that a cliffy? What are they going to do with the child?? I'll shut up now. Please review with answers and suggestions! Flames are accepted, but deleted! Thank you!!!


	2. I Did Not Abandon You

Disclaimer: I do not own!!!!!

A-Chan: So! I'm really glad that I got reviews, thanks! And thanks for reading. I've updated this pretty fast, see? I normally take like a month to update, but you're lucky! Here you go!

IMPORTANT

READ THIS This story does not really take place in the story line, but I warn you, it takes place after Frieza saga, but before Frieza is completely destroyed!!! But it's not like that has anything to do with the story! heh o.o'

--------------------------------------------------------------------

" Kakarot... This is our child, don't tell me you want it to die!!" Vegeta pleaded.

" I don't. But King Kai has told me that it has to. That if it lives it will cause a great deal of trouble in our future..." Kakarot said with his head down.

" But we can't... we can't.. Don't you care about me? Don't you care about us??" Vegeta let a tear fall.

" Of course I do!!" Kakarot added adamantly.

" But you stopped coming... as if you didn't want a part of this anymore..."

" You want to know what happened?! I'll tell you what happened, and trust me, I wanted to see you. I tried really hard to. You should know this; you know better than assume I do not care."

Chi-chi sat on the bed, waiting patiently. She was wearing her nicest lingerie, in hope that her husband would be home and do what they used to do before he seemed to have lost interest... Yet she had this crazy idea in her head that he would sneak out in middle of the night, and leave her, to do some deviant things with some _other_ woman. Probably some young, beautiful... Bimbo. Yes, she thought she was crazy, thinking Goku would have an affair on her with someone, let alone a bimbo. She didn't think that was his type. But she also didn't think he would cheat on her. But she had this subconscious feeling that he wasn't around in the middle of the night.

But then she put her feet up on the bed and laid back on the bed, at ease. She heard him walking up the stairs. She heard his footsteps stop, and open another door, and immediately suspected it was one of her sons sneaking into bed after sneaking to the kitchen for a late night snack. She opened the door abruptly and pointed out with a yell.

" Ah- ha!!! I caught you, young man!!" And with that, she tossed out her shoe to teach him a lesson, but was to come face to face with Goku, holding the shoe in his right hand, and her waist in the other.

" What was that for?" He asked, with a curious and innocent look on his face. Yet there was a look of guilt in his eyes as if he was hiding something. But she dismissed it, as if she didn't even see it.

" I'm sorry.. I thought you were Goten or Gohan sneaking a snack!" She laughed it off.

" No, I was just making sure they were asleep. What's this for?" He directed the silky lingerie that now slumped from her shoulder, revealing the small crease between her breast and arm. He pulled it a little, and revealed more of her breast. " What is it, really? You aren't trying to seduce me, are you?" He said this with a humorous, but cutesy tone, and urged a smile from her. But then he stopped smiling and walked in the room, disregarding the whole situation.

" Yes, Goku! This is for you!" She yelled, quite frustrated that he would walk away from her like that.

" I'm sorry," He said, " but I don't know what you want from me."

" Don't lie, you know what I want. Why don't you do this for me, I'm your wife!"

" It looks like there was a problem with the manufacturing when they made your outfit, it looks like they were running out of material." He said, trying to sound innocent, and almost just as naive as he used to be, and humorous. But he only angered her more.

" Don't be a smart-ass. I want sex. Let's make love, Goku."

" I'm spent."

" That's right, you were 'training'!!" She said, with sarcasm in her tone.

" Yes, that was exactly what I did." He said, with his eyebrow raised. He was trying to sound as honest as possible, but he was really worried that she had figured him out.

" And then you leave in the middle of the night after I fall asleep to 'train' more, right?!" She yelled now, even louder than before and started to become very stressed.

" I never leave in the middle of the night!"

" And you really do train when you are gone this late, even though you do not take our sons anymore??"

" Yes, I train. Trust me, won't you?"

Chi-chi believed him, since she never knew him for a liar before. And when she saw him open his arms to her after he plopped onto the bed, she forgot the whole accusation. And then they spent over an hour having sex in all different positions, and with no boundaries whatsoever. Goku seemed to have done it only trying to make her forget it all. He wore her out, too. And when she fell asleep, he waited twenty minutes with her in his arms, only to leave once more like she had suspected.

But when he left, and closed the door, she opened her eyes. She had deceived him. She made him think she was asleep just so that she may follow him. And she did, as quietly as possible, but only made it to the door when he discovered her.

" You caught me," He whispered, " I wanted to train again..."

" You're lying." She charged.

" But I'm not!!"

" You're having an affair!!!

" I am not!! How can you even accuse me of such a thing?!!"

Tears began to stream down Chi-chi's eyes. " I knew it all along... I just never believed it.. I couldn't...."

" I haven't cheated on you!!" He pleaded.

" But you did!! I know you did, I caught you! Stop trying to lie! I can't believe you would do this! Are you trying to break our family, our wonderful, and once happy, family??!!" She now cried almost hysterically.

"Chi-Chi believe me, please!!"

" Who was it??" She asked. " Some bimbo after all??"

" No Chi-Chi."

" Tell me who it was!!"

" No!!"

" Goku... I want you to leave. I'll let you stay for a while, but in the mean time, you find a place to move into. You will no longer be welcome here after that. And until then, you will not leave the house to 'train' or I won't let you ever see our son again."

Goku grabbed his chest. He couldn't imagine not being able to see his son. He loved him more than life itself.

" Actually, as soon as you find a place, I don't want you around anymore. You've ruined everything! You don't even deserve to see our son!!" She cried and ran into the house.

With that, Goku fell to his knees and nearly began to weep. _Never see my son again? _A lump formed in his throat, and he tried to cough it up, but released a few tears in the process. _If I stay here I won't be able to see Vegeta, but if I leave I'll never be able to see my son again......_

So he stayed with Chi-Chi for three more weeks, although he already thought he had a place waiting for him. He wanted to spend the last few weeks with his sons before she might take them away from him.

" That's what happened, Vegeta. Do you understand now? Please tell me you understand and forgive me..."

Vegeta felt pitiful deep inside, knowing that he also left a son behind to come and bare this child. But either way he would have had to abandon one. And he never wanted them to die.

" I understand..." He said quietly, clenching a fist.

" What's wrong?" Goku asked.

" What did the Kai tell you??" Vegeta asked once more.

------------------------------

A-Chan: Please review!!


End file.
